


drunk vamp bfs; lams fluff.

by historicalbastards



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First post here, Fluff, M/M, Uhhh idk how to tag, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historicalbastards/pseuds/historicalbastards
Summary: based off of a prompt on pinterest that i thought was cute. basically alex and john are tipsy and they gush about each others appearances, because they've never seen themselves in a mirror. it's really short, but whatever.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	drunk vamp bfs; lams fluff.

Alexander laughed as John drunkenly sat down beside him—almost falling on his side. "Shit!" He exclaimed, chuckling slightly. Alexander threw his head back, his laughing becoming louder.

"Hush—! Someone might hear you!" John exclaimed, swiftly moving over to Alex, placing a hand over his mouth. Alexander nodded, smiling as John removed his hand, and placed it back on the ground.

"God, this was such a bad idea..." John joked, groaning as he stared into Alexander's eyes. "We'll be fine. Nobodies s'pectin us back anytime soon." Alexander slurred, leaning on John's shoulder.

"Mmhm. I know. Just don't wanna get caught s'all. Washington would be up our asses." Alexander laughed, his red-curls bouncing as he did. They sat an awkward silence. Staring at the stars above them.

"John..?" Alexander began.

"Mhm?"

"Do you...do you ever wish that—that life wasn't like this? That we weren't..." Alexander quieted down, trying not to cry.

"Vampires?" John finished for him, coldly. He shrugged, nodding. "I guess. Would be interesting. Bein' able to...go places—see yourself in a mirror." John stared ahead almost lifelessly. "I wish I didn't have to see so many people—die. People I care about."

Alexander nodded, lifting his head up.

"You know—you have...beautiful blue eyes." John was taken aback, his head whipped around to look at Alexander. "W—what?"

Alexander breathed in, stifling a laugh. "You said you wished you could see yourself in a mirror, but you can't. I can...tell you how you look if you'd like." John thought for a moment, before slowly nodding his head. He twisted the rest of his body, now face to face with Alexander.

"Please."

Alexander brought his hands up to John's face, brushing back his hair. "You're nose," he ran a finger down the bridge of John's nose. "It's straight. A straight nose bridge." He moved his fingers down to his jaw. "Your jawline...it's sorta defined, but kind of isn't. God, your features are so soft. You're impeccable, John."

John laughed, grabbing Alexander's hand that caressed his face.

"Your eyes aren't like anything I've seen," John began. Alex flushed, pulling back his hands, and placing them in his lap.

"They're this...violet-blue, sometimes they look almost grey or a deep blue." John slowly situated himself so that his head was laying in Alexander's lap, staring up at him as Alexander looked down.

"Mmh...and your freckles. You have them everywhere. They're magnificent. They compliment your red-locks. Your skin is so pale. You almost look like a porcelain doll of sorts." John reaches his hands up. They were rough as they brushed Alexander's cheeks. Alexander seemed to melt at John's touch. He felt so free.

"Your lips look so...tender. So soft." John whispered. Their eyes met, staring quietly at each other for quite some time. John felt his breath hitch as he and Alexander leaned into each other, their noses grazing as they kissed.

"God...I--You're so beautiful..."

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't the best work of mine, but whatever. i have a wattpad where i'm actually active, @-tallmadge.


End file.
